We are such stuff as Dreams are made of
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: Just a lovely little fluffy attempt at something new, slightly angsty at the end though. A glimpse of what might have been, had Obitine gone against the expectations of the rest of the galaxy. Oneshot of entire fluff, Enjoy and please leave a review.


**Enjoy:**

_Midday on Coruscant sent rays of light flying through every window of the ancient Jedi temple, giving every person a slight halo of sunshine, Obi-Wan Kenobi however, who was stood at the top of the steps up to the temple, needed no such halo to appear through sunlight, he was projecting enough happiness to light the entirety of the temple.  
The miniscule shadow in his demeanour was only shown by the constant action of his craning his neck and looking out over Coruscant's bustling midday life._

_After being stood at the steps for well over half an hour his foot started tapping impatiently and people started staring as his face got more and more anxious._

"_Come on, it can't take this long." His choked whisper was only heard by himself as any other person would have to listen to even his breathing to decipher words. "Why do you love doing this to me?"_

_After another multitude of minutes his eye was caught by a swirl of purple and red in the crowd, the colours of royalty, how ironic. His attention was further caught by a lose bob of blonde curls coming fast towards him. "Satine." His gasp was followed by a breath-taking smile and he started making his way down the steps towards the petite woman now approaching him with a matching smile on her face, now bigger than before after seeing the Obi-Wan descending the steps. Both of their steps had quickened and there was now a sense of urgency about them as they both fought through the people to get closer._

_Once they had reached each other they were practically running, Satine more than the Obi-Wan. She flung herself into his arms, clutching the front of his tunic for dear life while his arms wound around her back and head to hold her impossibly close. "Finally! You took your time." He gasped and pushed his mouth forwards to collide roughly with hers._

_After a moment she pulled away with a muffled half groan "The flight took longer than I thought it would." She kissed him again firmly on the mouth. "But I'm here now. Have you done it?" He nodded and her smile grew even more. "As have I. We are both free to do as we please now." She giggled almost childishly and squealed in delight when he pulled her up of the ground, her hands flew to encircle his shoulders tightly._

"_And I shall start with this." He muttered and kissed her again but softer and filled with passion and love. Both moaned into the other's mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself closer as their kiss grew more and more urgent. "Now, where shall we go, what shall we do?" She smiled and her hands wound into the short tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck._

"_Everything I need to be eternally happy is here." She kissed him again. "But, we can go to my family's lake house on Alderaan where nobody will bother us and we can be perfectly alone." She whispered and leant her forehead against his._

"_Now that sounds like bliss. But we must be gone soon, Qui-Gon knows what I planned and he expected it to only be a fleeting thought, not that I would actually do it. He's going to be livid when he finds out that I handed in my lightsaber and surrendered my braid, and that you abdicated after all that struggle we went through to keep you alive." The woman attached to his waist smiled and rained kisses all over his face and neck._

"_Were it not for that year, we would never have met, my Obi." He nodded at her whispered observation and clutched her tighter. "We also need to visit Padmé before we leave. I left Korkie with her just before I came to meet you." His eyebrow quirked._

"_Who is Korkie?" A breeze blew sort blonde tendrils into their faces and Obi-Wan brushed them tenderly away with calloused fingertips._

_A pained smile contorted Satine's face and she looked like she was holding back tears, "He is my nephew. He has no family except me as Bo has run away and Klera died the night he was born, she entrusted him to me. I can't leave him all alone in the galaxy, I just can't." Obi-Wan nodded and brushed away the single tear that had fallen from her eye and dripped down her cheek._

"_Of course you can't. He shall come with us to Alderaan." Satine's face broke into an achingly wide grin and she kissed him again._

_After breaking apart and Satine being set back on her feet once more, he offered her his arm and they made their way to the speeder she had arrived in._

_Once at Queen Amidala's apartments only moments later they parted to a respectable distance and not one of two lovers that had recently been reunited in the most solid and binding of ways._

_The young Queen was engaged in attempting to pacify a discontented bundle on their arrival, a scene that would leave any heart warmed by the preciousness of it. Padmé Amidala looked up to the door as soon as she heard it slide open and in a flurry of purple and red the small baby was whisked out of her arms and taken into his aunt's loving embrace, where he immediately stopped his crying._

_Obi-Wan came through the door and stood by the opening, unsure of what to do but completely enthralled by Satine and her infant nephew, he had to strain to hear what she was saying to him but almost at once found it was worth the effort; "There now my sweet, Did you miss me? Of course you did, I wasn't there when you woke up as I usually am. Now you have people to meet properly and formally."_

_Satine turned to Obi-Wan in the doorway. "Come closer Obi. Come and see." He moved into the room with hesitation having never been very good with extremely young children. "Look, this is your uncle. And you shall love him like a father." Obi-Wan was slightly taken aback by the bold statement but nodded and peered into the blankets anyway._

_Inside was a small baby, who could be no more than two months old and was staring up at him with the very same eyes as Satine. As if on instinct Obi-Wan reached out to brush the little boy's feather soft cheek. Korkie leaned into his touch and gurgled contentedly._

_Satine smiled happily and leaned against Obi-Wan's firm chest. "He is so precious is he not?" She sighed and Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. Satine looked up to Padmé in the corner and nodded her thanks, the young queen merely smiled in response, as no words were deemed necessary or could actually be found, and the couple then left with the child._

* * *

The swirls of the subconscious now blur and that scene evaporates into the air while another replaces it, one set only a matter of years later but still indefinitely significant to those who never lived it.

* * *

_Soft winter rays of light peaked through the curtains of a small yet lavishly furnished room with the patterns created by water playing on the ceiling and creating a lovely sight for anyone fortunate enough to see it. _

_The peace was broken by the sounds of a baby, high cries coming from a crib at the foot of a large and comfortable bed. Satine Kenobi groaned lightly from the bed and stirred, her legs moved to help her leave the bed but before she could fully rise, the baby was held out to her by a pair of strong arms and her bright blue eyes lit up in pure joy._

_"Thank you Obi." Her grateful whisper floated melodiously through the tranquil morning and she held her baby girl close. Her husband of three years sat down on the bed next to her and held up the tray of breakfast he had brought in. And what, may I ask is the occasion for this?" Satine giggled as her daughter began her breakfast hungrily._

_Obi-Wan's face transformed into a look of pure joy and amusement as he wrapped an arm around his wife and daughter. "Don't tell me you forgot our anniversary my darling." He gasped in fake shock. "Or did the arrival of our very own angel send your poor mind into confusion?" Satine would normally have slapped his chest playfully at this cheeky kind of remark but as she was in such a contented mood it would be allowed to slide._

_However it was entirely true that since the early arrival of Eva three days ago Satine's mind had been thrown into confusion but it was simply pure love that made her lose track of everything when holding her cherished and precious daughter close._

_The lack of one person came to her attention as Eva finished and Satine could re-tie her nightdress ribbon again. "Where is Korkie?" She asked, looking around for her nephew in case he was hiding as he usually did when he wanted to surprise her._

_Obi-Wan looked around also, "He was with me up until the door. He could have gone back to bed or have gone to get something." Satine nodded but Obi-Wan, knowing she would not be content until she knew where he was, and that he was safe and unharmed, went to look for him anyway._

_Obi-Wan's return was signaled by the giggling of a three year old boy who was being carried upside down by the ankles by his uncle. Both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves and Korkie's arms were full of various brightly wrapped parcels. Satine placed a now sleeping Eva on the pillow beside her and leaned forward to see what her nephew had brought her._

_Korkie was set down on his head and flopped unceremoniously and entirely without grace to rights on the bed. He deposited his parcels at the foot of the bed and crawled up to his aunt whereupon he kissed her cheek and then leaned over her to kiss his sleeping cousin's tiny cheek._

_Satine pulled him onto her lap and wrapped her arms around his slightly chubby waist. "Now my sweet little Korkie, where have you been and what are all of these?"_

_Korkie smiled secretively and tapped his nose in a clumsy yet adorable way that clearly indicated he did not have full grasp of the gesture yet. "Uncle Obi said I wasn't to tell you. Said they was a surprise and I had to hide them until today." Satine looked to Obi-Wan who had picked up Eva and was regarding her with absolute and unconditional love in his eyes._

_Satine cleared her throat gently and he looked up to her. "You may open them if you wish my dear." He announced and Satine turned back to the gifts._

_Korkie reached for the closest and handed it to her, "Would you like to help me open them?" She whispered, he nodded vigorously and they went to work opening the small pile of gifts._

_Each one was greeted with a gasp of amazement and joy from Satine and a kiss on the cheek to both Obi-Wan and Korkie as he claimed to have had some input into the contents of every one. By the end she was struggling to keep her emotions at bay and the gnawing feeling of slight guilt that was currently residing deep in her stomach._

_Obi-Wan eventually saw her lack of enthusiasm at Korkie's incessant prattling about nothing in particular and enquired, concernedly about the cause. "I got you nothing Obi. It doesn't seem right that you should have gone to all this trouble and get nothing really in return." _

_Obi-Wan smiled and put Eva back onto the pillow she had been on before. He also pulled Korkie off Satine's lap and set him down near the end of the bed, at his nephew's expression of slight disappointment, he placed Eva gently in his lap and shuffled closer to his wife who lay her head on his shoulder as soon as she could and his fingers came up to trace the contours of her face. "You need not have even thought about getting me something. I already have the best gift I could wish for, and am most certainly unworthy of in you my darling." Here he kissed her temple lightly. "And in our daughter, I'm so proud of you for going through so much pain for so many hours." He kissed her again and rested his mouth against her temple. "And for running away with me when you did. If we hadn't then who knows what might have happened, we might have not seen each other for years. I would have become a Jedi master and would have had to stick to the code, and you, well you could well have become an ice woman ruling Mandalore on your own and having to face intolerable politicians and the like." Satine hummed and settled so that she could lean against him more comfortably._

_They watched as Eva awoke and Korkie resorted to amusing her, each one of them occasionally picking at something from the breakfast tray._

* * *

The swirls of the subconscious now drift to leave nothing but a clear, open eyed view of dark rooms.

In his bed on Coruscant Master Obi-Wan Kenobi runs his hands down his face and scratches his beard, trying to find a logical reason for that dream to have occurred, when he finds none he groans, rolls over in his bed, entirely the opposite of the one from his dream in many more ways than one, and punched the pillow next to his head. After this he freezes, to make sure he hasn't woken Ahsoka or Anakin, when he discovers he hasn't and the apartment is silent again he lays back in his bed. Sleep won't return easily tonight but the few hours than can be salvaged will be used to contemplate the meaning of that dream and why it appeared when it did. Was the sudden return of Satine in his life to blame? Who knew, well at least she hadn't seen it…

Hundreds of parsecs away Duchess Satine Kryze awoke with a start, why had that dream come about, was it the reappearance of her Obi in her life? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her, taunting her with what she could have had. A single tear slipped from her eye. The Ice-Duchess brushed it away and turned her gaze to the window, it would be morning soon. She looked around her room, finding it strangely empty and devoid of anything that might comfort her. Disheartened she turned over in her bed and clutched the pillow under her head. It did nothing to stop the tears flowing down her face, nor did she do anything to stop them. They were there and they were proof she was not made of ice, she was a woman and was allowed to love, no matter how painful sometimes. Well at least he hadn't seen it…

**So how was it? I don't think I've seen this done before so please, feedback is needed.**  
**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
